A different take
by fiftyscenes
Summary: Different from what you usually see, they meet at a bar. Characters with same couples , slightly different pairings when it comes to friendships. I have one coming after this it's a different one yet same descriptions


Here are the descriptions.

EDWARD 6 foot with sparkling stormy blue eyes, deep golden brown hair (kind of a reddish brown), tall and slender, fine features, perfect smile. He looked like he could have been a poet with his meaningfull eyes. He is very attractive but is very picky on who he dates and who he was friends with, most people who didn't know him would think of him to be a snob or off putting. But that isn't true, I guess you could say he was a good judge of character he wasn't fooled very easily. He was also very cocky.

ALICE is small and petite with Abercrombie body type, short jet black hair. She is about 5'2, she's got a whimsical look/has a look of whimsy about her with innocent violet eyes with clouds of brown. She's very artsy and graceful with a lot of quirkiness. She has clown/balloons/poem right arm sleeve.

EMMETT is 6'2, strong and muscular with a devious smile and the cutest most perfect dimples which makes him look like a big teddy bear even with his hulking frame. He's rebellious and has great sense of humor/very hilarious. He has kind, warm inviting golden brown eyes that have a mischievous glint. He has a dragon wrapping up his arm, tail starting on his hand wrapping up his left arm to his neck. Protective of his little sister Alice.

JASPER has closely cropped on the sides shoulder length chesnut colored hair, 5'9, strong features, strong piercing green eyes with flecks of gold, and a crooked smile. He has a strong mysterious quality to him. He's confident borderline cocky at times. Jasper is very desirable, all the women want him but he isn't a slut by all means. He has expectations and is a true romantic at heart but rarely ever shows that side to anybody. He's also a known rebel. He has angelic raven like feathered wings on his back and onto his arm covering both arms into quarter sleeves and a pinup girl on his side.

Jasper has a twin sister ROSALIE. She is 5'6 drop dead gorgeous, every guys fantasy (every girls nightmare but every girl wants to be friends with), she's got piercing eyes like jasper except Rosalie's are golden/hazel colored eyes, with long chestnut hair (like her brother jasper), and bronze skin to die for. She's like jasper in many ways, she's confident, she knows she's gorgeous. Rose is honest to a fault, very outspoken. Known as the ice queen but she's a very caring and loyal person if you are one of the few who know her. She's got a tube of lipstick writing the word lover on her chest, a large geisha with flowers/roses down her arm. And a henna tattoo on her right arm.

BELLA is 5'3 with icy blue eyes, deep sexy red hair. She's clumsy and slightly awkward. She's book smart and loves poetry. Swallows on her shoulders.

All in their 20's

Emmett is going to a local bar with Rosalie and decided to drag his sister, Alice along with him. Alice introduced her bestfriend Rosalie to Emmett when, her and Rose went to one of his MMA fights when he finally got Rose to go out with him it was like they were inseparable and they've been together ever since. Rose and Emmett couldn't be happier. Alice and Emmett lived together in a two bedroom apartment, even tho they had their own bedroom Alice spent more time in Emmett's room then in her own. They are extremely close and tell everything to each other. Emmett's an MMA fighter and Alice goes to camberwell college of arts. When Emmett and Alice traveled around the world one year they both got tattoos in Tahiti. Alice got a full sleeve tattoo it is the one and only tattoo she has so far. It's a clown poem on her right arm, that her and Emmett had written one rainy day together. She has a clown doing a comical pose holding balloons that are scattered out thru the poem. Emmett's got a full sleeve on his left arm that Alice had drawn up for him. It's a gorgeous, very detailed drawing of a dragon that wraps up his arm, it starts on his wrist and wraps up his arm and comes up his shoulder to his neck which is also his one and only tattoo.

"Hey shortie" Emmett smiled as he walked into his room to find Alice sprawled out on his bed, sketch book and charcoal pencil in her hand drawing intently. "Hey I was going to ask you what I should wear?" Alice said trying not to laugh. "Shouldn't you be asking Rose that?" he questioned dumbly. Fashion wasn't his thing. "She's not here?" Alice pouted "Normally I would ask her but she had to go home first so she said she'd meet us there." Alice continued. "Oh right well nothing sexy" Emmett said pointedly but couldn't help but smile at her. Alice laughed "I couldn't be sexy if I wanted too." she was in Emmett's old t-shirt and sweatpants as she spoke. "Don't say that Al, I have to beat guys up all the time for looking at you the wrong way" Emmett said as he went to go lay down beside her and peak at what she was drawing. "whatcha drawing?" he asked curiously. "the different phases of the moon" Alice said with a smile. "I love it Al" Emmett said truthfully. "Is it for your personal collection or a school thing?" Emmett asked even tho this had Alice written all over it. "You already know the answer to that" Alice said with looking at her brother with a smile. "Sooooo" Emmett smiled. They watched a movie for awhile and talked about their day, Emmett had a new fight coming up so he's been training for it extensively. "Hey you need to go get ready I know how long it takes you girls, I swear between you and Rosalie we are always late" Emmett said dramatically. "You just say that cause we always delay your eating, plus we are never late all the other people are just early." Alice said all matter of fact like. Emmett boomed with laughter and shook his head. As Alice went to her room she looked thru her closet trying to find something decent to wear. A bar? Yeah ok I got this, Alice said to herself trying to psych herself up a bit as she started rummaging thru her closet. Alice finally found something she liked to wear it was a blood red tank top and some dark jeans with an embroidered dragon on the side. She went to her bathroom and washed all the charcoal off her hands and fixed her hair, put some make up on until she was satisfied enough to get changed and find Emmett in the same spot she left him watching some cheesy scary movie. "Hey your watching that without me!" Alice said as she moved her sketch pad and plopped down beside him. "Why don't you look snazzy." Emmett said ruffling her hair. "Hey watch the artwork." Alice jestering around her head and face. They both laughed at her ridiculousness.

As they arrived to the bar, Loser's Lounge Emmett and Alice were greeted by Rosalie. Giving Alice a huge hug and Emmett a not so quick kiss. Emmett put his arm around Rosalie and they all walked in and found some empty bar stools at the bar and sat down. "I'm glad you came." Rosalie beamed at Alice. "Me too! You still coming over tomorrow?" Alice asked her as the bartender came over and asked what they wanted to drink. "Didn't you see we were having a conversation." Rose said to the bartender gesturing between her and Alice. The bartender looked unphased. "Very funny Rose, you know I don't care. Now what you want?" he said with a no bullshit grin. "I'm a regular, you know I got to give you a hard time." she smiled "I'll have Jack Daniels whiskey." she said. "Fat tire beer." Emmett said absentmindedly as he looked around at all the people, his hand resting on Roses hip. "Uhh a zombie." Alice said after a minute. "Oh and to answer your question from earlier of course I'm still coming over. I practically live with you guys now." Rose laughed. "True." Alice and Emmett both said in unison.

They drank and laughed then Alice gave the two lovebirds some privacy and headed to the dance floor. She twirled out there so gracefully and swayed with the music unbeknown to her she had an admirer, two for that matter. A guy with short cropped sandy blonde hair and a wry smile started dancing dangerously close to her. "Hey baby, why don't you come home with me tonight." he drawled out lazily. Alice let that comment slide even started to laugh a little but didn't feel comfortable at all especially after the way he was eyeing her like a piece of meat. So she just smiled and said she would see him around much to her distaste. As she turned to leave he grabbed her arm and spun her around into him so forcefully, so violently that she was afraid she'd fall but that thought was quickly put to rest when the man put his hand on her arse inappropriately. "Don't leave so soon gorgeous." he crooned. His face merely inches from her face. "I'm James." the man said as an after thought as he grabbed a handful of hair. Alice could smell the alcohol on his breath "Bloody hell man! Let go of me!" she cried out in revulsion at the beastly sight in front of her, trying to remove his hands from her body Alice started to panic and bit his arm before he had time to do anything else. The guy, James yelped in pain and drew his hand back to hit her but a stranger came and grabbed James by the arm before he hit Alice, she moved behind the man who had just rescued her. Her eyes wide, watching the scene that was about to play out in front of her.

James shoved him back "What?" James shouted. "You want to fight." James said ready, rearing up for a fight. James moved forward to hit Alice's rescuer but instead of fighting he grabbed James by the neck and brought him close, their faces side by side, and whispered in his ear. Fear etched in James' eyes, he looked so frightened at what the guy had just whispered in his ear because he quickly said his apologies and left. Leaving Alice with the mysterious stranger, he turned and looked at her and it was as if the whole world had stopped for Alice, he was gorgeous. She got lost in his strong piercing green eyes. He had closely cropped on the sides shoulder length chesnut colored hair. He has this strong mysterious quality to him she thought. He looked so perfect, it was unreal.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Alice started to say quickly. "What's your name?" Alice asked after a second so he wouldn't leave. "Jasper, yours?" he asked with a crooked smile. God he was gorgeous and that crooked smile! Alice gushed to herself. "Uhh Alice." she said dumbly mesmerized by him. "Well Al how about we step outside and get some fresh air." Jasper suggested, holding out his hand for her to take. Alice smiled, relieved he still wanted to be in her company. As she took his hand, a spark of electricity shot thru their hands, not in a painful way. In a tingly pleasurable way. Their hands fit together perfectly as he intertwined their fingers and led the way thru the french doors as they got outside, jasper unwillingly let go of Alice's hand. Both missing the warmth and contact they had with one another. Alice stood there with goosebumps forming, she started to shiver slightly as she stared up at the moon, she could see a fog starting to form as the night grew. She crossed her arms tight to her body trying to stop the cool air from touching her bare arms as Jasper lit a cigeratte, he saw that she was cold he quickly put the cigeratte in his mouth, took his jacket off and put it around her. She smiled like a cherishe cat at him, her cheeks turning a rosy red color. "Oh you didn't have to do that." Alice said but glad you did she added in her head "thank you tho." Alice said with a dreamy smile. His jacket was worn and faded, had holes in the sleeve and seemed to swallow Alice whole, which made since considering the height difference she was only 5'2 while he was about 5'10. But still she felt at home in the jacket as she put her arms thru the sleeves and snuggled up in it, she admitted to herself she didn't want to give it back to him when they parted ways. She took a deep breath, it smelled just like him. She couldn't quite describe it but it was heavenly. Was there anything wrong with this man? Alice wondered even the way he smoked was sexy. She could see his bare arms now, he was so tan and muscled. Alice saw that he had a tattoo, she loved it. It was angelic raven like feathered wings on his arm covering both arms into quarter sleeves. It looked like the tattoo started on his back, it was wicked Alice thought to herself.

Jasper smiled "No need to thank me babe. You were cold." he said simply and took a puff of his cigeratte. After a minute Alice blurted "Hey aren't you Rosalie's brother?" the name clicking in her head, not many people had the name jasper and plus they looked quite alike. Jasper cocked his head to the side and gave her a lazy smirk. "Yeah.. How'd you know?" he asked her curiously. "She's my best friend. You've met my brother Emmett, her boyfriend" Alice stated. She chuckled at the coincidence.

Jasper paused for a moment, seeming to be in deep thought before he remembered he had met Emmett before. "Yeah I met him, only once. He seemed solid" jasper shrugged. "You two close?" jasper asked while moving closer to her so he wouldn't be in the way of the passing people. Alice nodded "Oh yeah we have been thru everything together. I don't know what I'd do without him. Rose and Em are perfect for each other I swear he's loony for her." Jasper couldn't help but laugh at her choice of words. She was too cute, not just cute but sexy without even knowing it. I mean damn! The way she was wearing my jacket, never seen a women so alluring, so righteous then in this moment with Alice, Jasper thought as he looked at Alice. "Loony huh?" Jasper mused with a teasing smile as he looked at her, really looked at her. She was goofy, her own person not like all the bunnies he's used too.

"Hey what can I say I'm a dork." she said in fake defeat. Jasper chuckled "But an attractive one." he said quietly, in an intimate sort of way, almost a whisper like it was only meant for her. Alice looked up from the ground where she was fidgeting with the dirt, surprised he said that. Alice couldn't help the wide, goofy smile she gave him. She's breathtaking Jasper breathed inwards. They stood there in a comfortable silence for a moment.

The wide smile still permanently plastered on Alice's face. Her face was flushed red, she didn't understand what was happening to her. Why she was feeling like this about a complete stranger, a stranger that looked like a Greek god. I don't know how to flirt with this perfect specimen, I'm way out of my league she thought as she started to realize how inexperienced she was. Alice was still waiting for that right someone to come along, someone she had chemistry with, she was one of the few that still believed in true love and soulmates. Yet for some reason she wouldn't classify them as strangers. She felt this undeniable connection with Jasper, one so strong in which she couldn't deny.

Alice was so deep in thought, she didn't notice that he had asked her something. "Did the jacket help any?" jasper repeated noticing that she didn't hear him the first time. At first she stumbled with her answer. Crikey get ahold of yourself Alice, she chided. "Very much so." Alice said gaining her composure.

"I wanted to say thank you again. You saved me back there." Alice said truly thankful for him. "You don't have to thank me love, it's no problem." he said looking into her eyes. She felt her breath hitch in her throat. Her heart beating faster, louder in her chest. It was so magical when she looked into his eyes, she could see herself, like they were looking into each others souls. It was so surreal, breathtaking. He made her feel like she was the only women in the world. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard after a moment.

After what seemed like an eternity she questioned "So what'd you whisper to him back there?" she asked genuinely curious. "It's a secret." jasper winked at her. Which sent Alice into a state of frenzy. The things this man could make me do, he doesn't even realize it.

Jasper had an air of mystery, you could tell he was a rebel. Did what he wanted, when he wanted to do it. He was definitely a hit with the ladies Alice observed when several women had stopped to flirt with him before they had entered the bar. Why would he want to do anything with me, when he had his pick of all those gorgeous women. Shit, he might have a girlfriend, of course he's got a girlfriend, I mean look at him she thought as she eyed him from the corner of her eye so it wouldn't be obvious that she was staring at him.

"So you said you and Rose are best friends?" Jasper asked after a moment, he ran a hand thru his hair, it looked like a nervous habit Alice thought.

Alice smiled warmly at that, she loved Rosalie like a sister, they practically were sisters. They had grown remarkably close in the last few years, while in high school Alice decided she wanted to be a mechanic so she started to work at a garage afterschool and they taught her the tricks of the trade. Even tho she knew all she needed too, she decided she needed to go to college for auto-mechanics anyways, that's where she had met Rose, and they became friends instantly. Everyone tho thought she was a heartless bitch, it didn't help that every guy there wanted to get in her pants but she didn't give them the time of day. Rosalie practically lived with Emmett and Alice. "Yeah, I love your sister." she smiled. "Most people only look at the surface and see what they want to see. But Rosalie, well she's the best." Alice added with finality. Alice knew Rosalie wasn't close to her brother, jasper. She never talked about him. They had separate lives she used to always say. From what she did know about jasper was that he was a surfer. Rosalie commented one day saying that he was a surf-rat.

"Yeah she's alright." Jasper said giving her a warm smile. Alice smiled and roll her eyes at him. Alice sighed breathing in the cool air, Alice could hear the muffled music coming from inside. She liked how close she felt with jasper in this moment then thought if it would last or if this was just a moment to look back at and think of all the possibilities and what ifs. She knew how she felt about him, even if she had just met him, she finally found the guy she wanted to spend her life with. She just knew, as much as she wanted to she couldn't explain. Not yet anyways. They have that instant connection, everyone dreams of and everyone wants.

Alice leaned against the wall as she began to speak. "I just don't understand people these days." Alice started which got Jasper's attention he had already chucked his cigeratte and put his hands in his pockets, he focused on Alice his gaze never left hers. She smiled and continued. "It's all about sex nowadays and Facebook, no one makes a real connection anymore. I guess I'm just old fashioned in the way people should be. I still believe in fairy tales, true love, and romance. Romance is when two people are dancing and they fit together perfectly. Romance is when two people are walking next to each other and all of sudden they find themselves holding hands and they don't even know how that happened." Alice said making slight gestures with her hands and a far away dreamy look in her innocent violet/brown eyes. Jasper was so mesmerized by her he didn't realize he had moved closer to her while she talked. Alice continued with conviction "You see people mistake sex for romance. Sex is easy, you can do it with anyone, yourself, with batteries. Guys are taught that pushing a girl against a wall is romance. Romance is when someone you like walks into a room and they take your breath away." Alice finished and locked eyes with jasper, the chemistry undeniable between the two.

Jasper smiled his crooked smile, the one Alice loved so much. Jasper took a few steps until he was in front of Alice, he grabbed her by the hips and pressed her body flush against his. He moved merely inches from her face, she could feel his warm salty breath on her skin which sent chills down her spine. Alice's breath sped as she bit her lip never losing eye contact with him. He could see her skin the way it shimmered in the dim light. "Unless it's mad, passionate, extraordinary love. It's a waste of your time, Al. There are too many mediocre things in life. Love.. shouldn't be one of them." Jasper said seductively.

His gaze flickered down to her lips, they couldn't help what was happening, more importantly they didn't want too. He dipped his head down and captured her lips. The kiss was so gentle, so loving, so intimate you almost wanted to look away to give them their privacy but then the kiss grew passionate and hungry. His right hand went to the crook of her neck, while his other hand dipped under his jacket she was wearing and pushed her tank up, finding her silky smooth bare skin. Which made Alice moan in delight as he dug his fingers in her hip, his tongue begging for entrance in which Alice gave immediately. Alice was clutching his shirt frantically, thankful she was pinned inbetween the wall and jasper. They broke away reluctantly for air, both out of breath.

They rested their foreheads against each other as they caught their breath, Alice and jasper both couldn't hold back the grin on their faces. Jasper leaned against her body, pinning her to the wall.

Alice looked up at him thru her long lashes as he reveled in her beauty. Jasper smiled, the palet of his thumb tracing circles on her cheek then slowly traced her lips, at that Alice closed her eyes. In that moment she was so content, so peaceful everything was right in the world. It took Jasper's breath away, he slowly made his way to her lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

Suddenly Emmett's voice boomed startling them. "Alice!" Emmett yelled worriedly. At that jasper groaned inwardly. His hands were against the wall on either side of Alice's face, his body still pressed against hers as he bent down and whispered in her ear. "This should be fun." he said half-heartedly with a devious smirk. With that he pushed himself back to face Emmett and his sister, Rosalie. Alice shivered at Jasper's actions, how he made her feel, physically and emotionally. And how unbelievably turned on she was. Alice didn't realized how dazed she was until Emmett's tone brought her back to reality. "Earth to Alice!" Emmett said waving his hand in front of Alice's face. "I said what's going on here Allie?" he looked at jasper in the corner of his eye, letting him know that he wasn't done with him. Jasper just shrugged, lighting a new cigeratte. Jasper got a dark green beanie out of the back of his pocket and put it over his head after he let his hair out of the ponytail he had it in. Locks of his wavy hair poked out of the beanie, Alice couldn't help but revel in his beauty. One shouldn't be that good looking, it's not fair for the rest of us she couldn't help but think. The resemblance between him and rose was pretty evident. They looked a lot a like, same tan skin, same hair, same confidence, same lips. Of course they were twins after all.

"We've been looking for you everywhere. I've been worried about you." Emmett added after a moment of silence, looking at Alice relieved she was okay.

"I'm sorry things got kinda wild in there. What's the matter Em? Everything ok?" Alice looked worried as she looked back at Rose, who was looking at her brother with her head slightly cocked to the side. "What are you doing here?" Rosalie asked jasper, surprised to see him. Her and jasper weren't the closest of siblings, they were very independent. They do their own thing so they weren't actual friends. They loved each other yes but they had separate lives. "Don't sound so surprised sis. You don't own these streets." jasper said sarcastically. Rosalie hissed at him "don't be so sure." Rose said with a bite to her tone. "So where's your usual posse of obsessed beach bunnies?" she asked dramatically looking around giving him a bright fake smile. "Wow." both Emmett and Alice breathed out at the same time as they watched the exchange between the two.

Emmett just shook his head "Yes we are fine. We could ask you the same thing?" Emmett asked as he looked at Alice with sympathetic eyes. "We heard.. What happened." Emmett nodded his head inside the bar where the incident had occurred earlier that night. He quickly engulfed her into a huge bear hug, one in which Alice returned immediately, thankful for being in her brothers arms. She felt so safe with him. Emmett was very protective of his Alice so he felt terrible for not being there. "I'm so sorry Alice. I feel so bad, we heard it was quite a scene. I feel like it's my fault." Rose said deeply upset. Jasper raised his eyebrow at his sister, he rarely ever saw her sad, especially for someone else. I mean sure the few times he spoke to his sister, she speaks of Alice and of course Emmett.


End file.
